


湖畔山莊

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 蘇曉寒 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, 懸疑推理
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 這是一個短篇原創懸疑小品，預計2-3篇完結。





	1. Chapter 1

白光一閃，她猛然睜眼，斧頭從上而下，正朝她劈來，她瞬間向左一翻，堪堪避過飛來橫禍，身後的斧頭敲在地面發出清脆的聲響，冷酷的金屬聲直叫人心底發寒。  
房間很黑，只有未拉緊的窗簾縫隙透進的一絲光亮反射到斧頭上，她能避開那一擊純屬僥倖，蘇曉寒迅速從地上爬起，毫不客氣地放聲尖叫，雜沓的腳步聲隨著尖叫向這裡聚集，房裡的另一個人疾步往外退，蘇曉寒退到窗邊，拉開窗簾，房裡頓時有了光亮。她藉著微光走到門邊打開電燈開關，房門口站著五個人，三男兩女，她的同學們。  
「曉寒！」  
「曉寒！」  
「曉寒！」  
住這別墅的所有人都到齊了，天空劈下一道閃電，外頭風雨加劇，遊戲即將開始。

 

蘇曉寒是一個研究生，大學主修化工系，輔修物理系，研究打算走光電材料相關領域。  
在課業上，蘇曉寒是傳統意義的好學生，大學時從不遲到早退，連拿四年書卷，和刻板印象的好學生沒有兩樣。  
她的長相很一般，長髮及肩，清湯掛麵，不染不燙，全身上下最顯著的是臉上的黑色膠框眼鏡，如果打扮起來也許還算漂亮，但基本上她是那種走在路上和人擦肩而過不會讓誰留下半點印象的普通女孩。  
研究生的生活很苦悶，不同於大學時期的課業繁重，她大多時間都是窩在實驗室等儀器跑數據，有時為了推導一個雙折射晶體的結構方程式，可以三天足不出戶。研究實驗很常與失敗為伍，如何紓壓是研究生的一大課題，以蘇曉寒為例，她特別喜歡玩推理遊戲活絡思路。  
她每周需要和指導教授討論研究進度，當愈接近死線，她壓力愈大，就特別愛選那些兇殘縝密的殺人推理遊戲。

俗話說，夜路走多了，總會遇到鬼，也許就是形容她。  
某個周三晚間，她熄燈躺在床上，思考如何結合馬克斯威方程式與電子跳轉的頻率，睡意漸漸襲來，她迷迷糊糊地睡去，夜半時分，手腳發冷，她起身將宿舍的窗戶關上，不知何故，窗戶總關不起來，寒意從腳掌竄上，她冷得直打哆嗦，才睜開眼睛，四周漆黑一片，唯獨一絲光亮斜劈在地，她眨了眨眼，冷風將厚重的窗簾持續吹開一絲縫隙，透進了月光，這個格局不是她的宿舍，卻似曾相識。

睡意已經被凍著了，她唯一的想法是，她被誰綁架，扔到這裡來。  
這應該是有預謀的，她完全沒有被移動的知覺，她睡前看過手機，躺上床大約凌晨十二點，那麼是誰，是誰能夠越過學校的安檢，悄無聲息地潛進研究生宿舍，迷暈了她，在大半夜裡將她一個人偷渡到這裡來？

然後，她感覺到，這個房裡還有第二個人。  
深夜裡，極其細微的聲響都能被聽得一清二楚，那個人正朝她靠近，步伐沉穩，呼吸平順，她閉上眼，決定不動聲色。當來人足夠靠近，一股涼意迎面撲來，她猛然睜開眼，幾乎是瞬間反射，她往左一翻，勘勘躲過致命一擊，鄰近死亡的恐懼讓她在瞬間驚叫出聲，來人一擊不中，隨即退走，她拉開窗簾，打開電燈，房裡的格局映入眼簾，即視感瞬間浮現，當她看見其他人出現在門口，蘇曉寒的心涼透一半。

她知道她在哪裡了。  
密閉的別墅，斷絕的通訊，雷雨交加的天候，隱在暗處的攻擊者。  
《湖畔山莊》。

她在她的遊戲裡。  
最兇殘、最縝密、最血腥的那款遊戲。

※

正宗本格派推理小說多年傳承著十戒二十則的規矩，但大體可以歸列幾大戒律：  
一、偵探不可以是兇手。  
二、除了兇手之外的人都要說真話。  
三、所有的線索都要公平展開在讀者面前。

但近年來的作品都踩在這樣的戒律上推陳出新，採用敘事性詭計在結局製造驚喜，對蘇曉寒而言，這類作品總有些取巧的成份，比起在文字上鑽研漏洞，她更愛與作者痛外地在思維上對決。  
但《湖畔山莊》這款遊戲，不屬於那樣的作品。

這款遊戲沒有偵探角色。  
相反的，任何人都可以是偵探。

進入遊戲的那一刻，你可以選擇成為六個角色之中的任何一個，該角色在你選擇的那一刻就不會成為兇手，而淪為被兇手追殺的對象之一。獲勝的關鍵，是在兇手成功殺掉你的角色之前，先一步拆穿他的身份，那一刻，警方將會到來。

這意味著，每選一個角色，就是一個新故事的設定，兇手是隨機的，會依據選擇角色之後由電腦抽選相對應的劇本，據聞劇本有三十個之多，蘇曉寒玩了五十幾次，猜出兇手的機率是一半一半，她最愛選擇的角色是個體保生，可能是因為她本身對運動毫不在行，跑完八百身上濕的像溺水，在這款遊戲裡，她總潛意識認為跑得快比什麼都重要。  
興許她是對的，在這五十幾次的遊戲中，她選的角色活著機會大很多，死的總是別的角色。

「曉寒，你怎麼樣嗎？」

低沉的嗓音召回她的意識，說話的人是體保生角色設定裡的暗戀對象韓少麟，風台大學籃球校隊的隊長，中鋒，他的體型高大，體格健壯，長得濃眉大眼，五官深刻，在學校裡是風雲人物。  
實際從不認識的人嘴裡聽見自己的名字總有些怪異，蘇曉寒當初偷懶，每次選角都打上自己的名字，但遊戲沒有人物配音，所以她從沒聽見過各個角色說話，現在正式聽見，更提醒她這一切不是做夢。  
蘇曉寒搖搖頭，問，「你們剛剛都在一起嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」韓少昀蹙眉反問，她是韓少麟的雙胞胎妹妹，也曾是蘇曉寒的高中同學。  
「剛剛在這房裡，有人意圖殺我，就在你們來的前五分鐘，他才剛剛逃脫。」蘇曉寒懶得廢話，「你們誰有不在場證明？」  
「你什麼意思？」韓少昀是整個山莊和她最不對盤的人，「你是想說我們之中有人想殺你嗎？」  
「少昀，曉寒不是這個意思。」柳旭溫和地緩頰，他也曾是蘇曉寒的高中同學，在遊戲設定裡是班上的前三名，如今是風台大學數學系大二的學生，他的脾氣溫和，長相也很溫和，就連心臟跳的速度都比別人溫和，醫生曾告誡過他不能進行劇烈運動，以至於高中體育課，他總是獨自在樹下休息。  
「那她是什麼意思？」韓少昀咄咄逼人。  
「我就是這個意思。」蘇曉寒懶得掩飾。

這棟山莊裡包含蘇曉寒在內，總共有六名角色，全是明鏡高中同班同學，如今都在風台大學讀大二，但分屬不同的科系，如蘇曉寒所選的體保生，就讀運動健康管理系，她的頭腦不是太聰明，但體能優越，拿過全國高中盃跆拳道大賽女子組第一名，靠著獎項加分進了全國數一數二的學校。  
這次三天兩夜的行程，就是體保生召集的，她選了一個依山傍水的優美山莊，與世隔絕，打算趁此機會拉近和心儀對象的距離，臉皮薄的少女為避免她的意圖過於明顯，又邀請了同為高中同學的其他人作為掩飾。

當然事情絕沒有表面那麼簡單。在這款遊戲的人物設定裡，韓少昀喜歡柳旭，柳旭心儀蘇曉寒，蘇曉寒單戀韓少麟，韓少麟目前沒有顯露出感情跡象。蘇曉寒陰沉地想，這種單向的感情鏈讓任何一個人都有可能是殺人兇手。  
「曉寒。」女孩輕柔低喚，蘇曉寒轉頭去看她的閨密，藍水月，她和蘇曉寒是完全不同的兩種類型，文文靜靜，斯斯文文，標準的大家閨秀。  
「怎樣？」蘇曉寒的語氣沒有軟化半分。她的好閨密是她從小到大最好的朋友，總是包容她的任性，教她解數學題目，鼓勵她和自己一起考上有名的風台大學，在前期的劇本裡，甚至為了保護她，而犧牲在兇手的刀下。  
但也是同一個人，在另一個劇本裡，出賣她，將她騙到湖畔，從她身後推她下湖，讓她溺死在水裡。  
一個人，多種個性，蘇曉寒每玩一次這遊戲，都覺得自己要精神分裂。  
現在遊戲才剛開始，她還不知道藍水月究竟拿的是哪個劇本。

「我在客廳看電視，看了兩個小時，柳旭和少麟可以作證。」最後一個人終於發話，他從頭到尾都環著雙臂靠在門邊，靳明丞，就讀風台大學資工系，他是整個遊戲中，和蘇曉寒最沒有情感牽扯的一位，說到底，蘇曉寒都不明白一個平常不社交的常設書卷為什麼會突然在臨行前一刻改變主意，加入他們這個三天兩夜的行程。  
就讀明鏡高中時，藍水月和柳旭還經常會交換二三名的排序，靳明丞卻是班上永遠的第一名，他帶著一副細框眼鏡，鏡片似乎將他和一般人隔離開來，他的個性清冷，沒有其他交好的同學，與所有人的關係都很疏離，這個角色的人設和蘇曉寒本人的個性很像，倒是她選了熱情洋溢的體保生角色後，常覺得自己在脫序演出。

「我們都是。」柳旭和韓少麟應和了證詞。  
「我在自己的房間洗澡。」韓少昀不情願地交代，她不想在柳旭面前和蘇曉寒爭執。  
「我在廚房，想給大家做點消夜。」藍水月輕柔回答。

「所以只有你們兩個沒有不在場證明？」蘇曉寒銳利地問。  
「等一下，憑什麼質疑我們嗎？」韓少昀氣勢凶狠地轉向自己的兄長，「你們在客廳看電視完全沒有離開過嗎？我聽到隔壁廁所有沖水聲。」  
「那應該是我。」柳旭溫聲回答，「在廣告中間我去過一次，大約是在八點半左右。，」他看了牆上的壁鐘一眼，「不只是我，明丞在節目快結束的時候去了廚房一趟。」  
「我聽到廚房有異響。」  
「那應該是我打翻了鍋蓋，」藍水月細聲承認，「廚房有老鼠，明丞進來幫我逮住牠。」  
「你們不是去幽會嗎？」韓少昀不耐煩起來，「在一起就在一起，有什麼好不能承認？」  
藍水月的臉漲得通紅，不習慣韓少昀的直接了當。  
「是嗎？」韓少麟沉聲問。  
藍水月撇過臉，細緻小巧的耳朵微微泛紅，悄聲回答，「不是。」  
韓少麟瞪了自己的妹妹一眼，韓少昀不甘願地沉默。  
蘇曉寒覺得自己瞬間懂了什麼。

「在我尖叫之後，你們分別從哪裡過來？」  
藍水月：「廚房。」  
柳旭：「客廳。」  
韓少麟：「廁所。」  
靳明丞：「樓上的廁所。」  
見所有人都很配合，韓少昀不甘不願回答：「我房裡。」

「所以沒有人有不在場證明？」  
這句話很銳利，銳利的能斬斷所有薄弱的同學情誼。

「曉寒！」藍水月的眼眶微微泛紅。  
「曉寒！」柳旭的聲調帶著澀意。  
「曉寒！」韓少麟的眼神充滿不可置信的驚訝。  
靳明丞平靜地打量她，沒有一絲被指控為兇手的怒意；相反的，韓少昀像是打算撲過來要拆了她入腹。  
「反過來說，我們怎麼知道你不是隨意指控我們？」靳明丞冷靜地指出事實，「只有你看見了兇手，只有你一個人尖叫。」  
「對啊，誰知道是不是真的有兇手，你少在這裡嚇唬人！」

蘇曉寒走到她剛剛躺的位置邊，「你們過來看，地板這裡有一道刮痕。這裡的地板表面有塗一層抗磨損的木漆，這種木漆可以抵抗一般家具拖移，所以我們在地板其他地方沒有看見刮痕，這說明這種木漆的抗磨損消果很好。你們再看，這道刮痕很深，從這道刮痕可以看見木漆脫落後，底下地板原本的材質，這說明造成這道刮痕的力道很大，表示曾有什麼東西很大力撞擊地面。而我當時就躺在旁邊，如果這個東西打到我的頭，我現在不可能站在這裡。」

這個解釋有理有據，讓所有人一陣沉默。  
蘇曉寒此時發現了遊戲設定不同的地方，正常的遊戲會有設定好的對話框，蘇曉韓只能盡量選擇最符合自己心意的選項，但絕不比能自由說話來得暢快。

在別的劇本裡，也曾有人質疑過蘇曉寒說謊，但蘇曉寒只能憑藉著她的個人特質和朋友關係澄清，不像此刻，她能明明白白地證實自己的觀點。

「這表示，拿斧頭的那個人力氣很大吧。」沉默半晌，柳旭輕聲說。這話暗指的是誰，大家心裡有數。  
「柳旭！」

靳明丞透過鏡片看了她一眼，她不能讀出這一眼的含意，靳明丞太聰明，韓少昀太笨，而在蘇曉寒眼裡，看誰的神情都像透著心虛。  
「不管怎麼樣，曉寒還活著，才是最要緊的。」藍水月握住了蘇曉寒的手，「這個山莊如果不安全，我們大家待在一起就是了，等明天天亮以後就下山。」

「當然，」蘇曉寒扯了扯嘴角，她隱隱猜到這大概是哪個劇本。


	2. Chapter 2

沒有實質證據證明他們之中有一個兇手，眼下最合理的解釋是山莊外也許有外人入侵，六個人商量之後，一致同意在客廳打地舖，兩人一組輪流守夜。

守夜的排序如下：  
靳明丞、蘇曉寒守上半夜，12點至2點；  
韓少麟、藍水月守中半夜，2點至4點；  
柳旭、韓少昀守下半夜，4點至6點。  
這個排法是考慮到兇手最有可能的行兇時間會在深夜1點至3點之間，所以讓體能較好的蘇曉寒、韓少麟排在這段區間。  
雖說從12點開始守夜，但12點時，沒有人睡得著覺，尤其在發現通訊被雷電干擾而斷絕時，這種壓抑的恐慌蔓延到最高點。

「我提議我們玩牌打發時間。」柳旭說，「守夜只要有人醒著就成了。」  
這個提議沒有被反對，柳旭拿出了撲克牌問，「玩什麼？」  
「我沒心情，你們玩吧。」蘇曉寒只想趁大家都醒的時候，回憶她玩過的劇本內容。  
「我也不玩。」靳明丞拒絕。  
「那你們呢？」  
「都可以。」韓少麟沒意見。  
柳旭：「那就我們四個，玩橋牌？」  
藍水月細微的應了一聲，而韓少昀自然不會反對柳旭。

蘇曉寒拿出紙筆，將整棟山莊的平面結構畫出來，結合剛剛其他人之間的相互證詞，試圖找出可疑之處。  
根據剛剛的證詞，在8點30分，柳旭在廁所，韓少昀在自己房裡，這兩個人顯然沒有串供，可以互相證明。韓少麟和靳明丞一起待在客廳，藍水月獨自待在廚房。而這三個人的證詞可信度存疑。

在節目快結束的時候，也就是9點20分左右，柳旭說，靳明丞和藍水月在廚房，那兩個人也承認了，因此證詞可以用。但韓少麟顯然不太清楚這回事，如果柳旭和韓少麟都在客廳，他不該不知情，那麼他當時應該在哪裡？另外，若是韓少麟不在客廳，這表示當靳明丞離開客廳，柳旭就是一個人，也沒有9點20分以後的不在場證明。

在蘇曉寒遇險之後，大約9點35分，每個人都沒有不在場證明。韓少昀一直待在自己房裡，從8點半到9點35分都沒有不在場證明，嫌疑最大；藍水月和靳明丞在9點20分有不在場證明，但是9點35分沒有，問題的關鍵在於他們兩個到底在一起多久的時間。  
至於韓少麟，他說9點20分在客廳，但這被證實是謊言，而9點35分他單獨在廁所，說明這期間他都沒有不在場證明。至於柳旭，他從9點20分到9點35分單獨待在客廳，也沒有不在場證明。

如果是體保生本人，是斷不可能去懷疑自己喜歡的對象，在遊戲設定時，蘇曉寒能夠選擇的選項也幾乎都忽略了韓少麟的嫌疑，但蘇曉寒是個念科學的，凡事只講證據，遊戲愈是如此設定，她對韓少麟的懷疑就愈高。  
「靳明丞，你和水月在廚房裡待了多久？」  
「我說了，你就相信嗎？」  
蘇曉寒抬頭，才發現靳明丞靠她極近，似乎是對她手裡的畫很感興趣。「你的邏輯思考推理能力很不錯。」  
蘇曉寒瞬間寒毛直豎，她玩過這麼多次遊戲，從來沒有哪一次的劇本裡，靳明丞和她如此親近，這個劇本似乎脫離她的預想，她謹慎地說，「絕對比不上你。」  
她看向對方，那副眼鏡是太好的偽裝，隔著鏡片，蘇曉寒看不見任何情緒波動。在現實生活中，蘇曉寒自己也戴眼鏡，其實她的度數不重，眼鏡只是給了她安全感，隱在眼鏡後方，她能悄然觀察他人而不過於明顯。  
靳明丞的唇角微微牽動，揚起的弧度像在微笑和禮貌示意之間猶豫。  
進入遊戲之中，每個人的表現都真實的像真人，蘇曉寒一瞬間有個大膽的猜測，如果靳明丞和現實中的她很相像，也許也會做出同樣的選擇。  
「你有近視嗎？」  
靳明丞眨了一下眼，「有。」  
「你的眼鏡可以借我看一下嗎？」  
靳明丞將眼鏡摘下來，放在蘇曉寒攤開的手掌上，蘇曉寒翻轉眼鏡，查看鏡片側緣，「介意我借你的眼鏡做個實驗嗎？」  
「請。」  
蘇曉寒從行囊裡拿出手電筒，對著眼鏡一照，白光穿過鏡片投射在地板上，蘇曉寒用手電筒對著鏡片來回移動，她微微一笑，收起眼鏡，還給對方，「你說謊，你的眼鏡沒有度數。」  
「何以見得？」  
「如果這是近視眼鏡，鏡片就是凹透鏡。在鏡片的焦距內，光線透過鏡片會被放大，但是你的鏡片對光線毫無影響。這是一副平光眼鏡。」  
靳明丞沉默了一下，「你真的很聰明，和我預料的一樣。」  
「你現在願意告訴我，你和藍水月在廚房做什麼？」  
「我不能告訴你。」靳明丞平靜地拒絕，「但我可以告訴你，9點35分，韓少麟絕對不在廁所裡。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「離開廚房以後，我本打算去廁所，我敲了門，門裡沒人應聲，我試圖開門，但門卻被人反鎖，我貼在門板聽了一下，裡面沒有任何動靜，我覺得奇怪，但沒多想，就先去了樓上的廁所。」  
這是一個新資訊，像是在遊戲裡觸發了什麼條件之後才解鎖的。以蘇曉寒多次玩這款遊戲的經驗，她認為這個資訊有幾成可信度，但又不敢完全相信，於是她問：「你認為他為什麼要說謊？」  
「因為你喜歡他。」靳明丞單刀直入。  
被那麼直白地掀開感情的流向，即使那不是蘇曉寒本身的感情，一瞬間，她也感覺到臉頰熱的發燙。  
「那有關係嗎？」  
「你不否認嗎？」靳明丞瞬也不瞬地觀察她，像最高明的獵人正虎視眈眈尋找獵物的失誤。  
蘇曉寒深吸一口氣，「就算、就算我喜歡他，他又為什麼要說謊？」  
「你這麼聰明，猜不出來嗎？」  
蘇曉寒別開眼，她想著，那不是她的感情，那不是她的難過，但在遊戲世界裡所受到影響過於龐大，彷彿冰冷的海水從腳下往上攀升，轉瞬就淹沒了她，心臟狂躁地跳動，像被操到最高速的馬達，胸口瞬間疼到不能呼吸，不能呼救，她閉上眼睛，想抵抗那股渲染的情緒，但壓抑適得其反，加劇了情緒，一瞬間，波濤洶湧的殺意漫過理智，迫切的想用那個人的命為自己的憤怒獻祭。  
「我想殺了他。」  
話才說口，右手腕便被人緊緊扣住，鏡片之後，靳明丞眼底的情緒深沉的不像二十歲青年該有的翻騰。  
蘇曉寒忽然回過神來，吃驚於從身體泛起的殺意濃厚到竟能瞬間綁架自己的理智，體保生很少是兇手，因為在蘇曉寒選擇她的同時，她就被剝奪了成為兇手的權力，但蘇曉寒從沒想過，設定裡如此熱情洋溢的女孩，竟然能毫不猶豫對心儀的對象狠下殺手。愛有多深，恨有多深，感情像是兩面刃，而這個女孩的感情純粹到只願玉石俱焚。

她不能讓這件事發生，只要她蘇曉寒站在這裡，她就不會讓這個女孩成為真正的凶手。

「冷靜了嗎？」  
冰冷的言詞像透心的涼水瞬間澆到燒燙的烙鐵上，蘇曉寒此刻才意識到自己的手腕還被人扣住，她看向靳明丞，看著這個一向疏離卻突然親近她的冷漠同學，過往的對話忽然一幕幕浮現。

『你的邏輯思考推理能力很不錯。』  
『你真的很聰明，和我預料的一樣。』  
『你這麼聰明，猜不出來嗎？』

如果剛才，蘇曉寒的心熱的如太陽表面上那活躍的黑子，如今，她的心就冷的如南極海面下，最底層的冰山。  
她很輕很輕地問，「你是誰？」

「我是靳明丞，就像你是蘇曉寒。」


	3. 《問題篇》

03 

這回答就像沒回答一樣，蘇曉寒放棄去想這個套著靳明丞的皮的傢伙到底是誰，目前為止，只有這個人沒有任何動機會對她動殺機，他所提供的看似都是有意的幫助，蘇曉寒翻開筆記本後一頁，開始回憶她玩過的所有劇本的兇手比例。  
劇本既是隨機，就表示每個人是兇手的機率都是相同的，蘇曉寒憑著過人的記憶力，將自己玩過的劇本編號，一個一個寫下對應的兇手。  
這個表格並不完整，有好幾次她在猜出兇手之前就被殺了，但她仍可藉著在她死前還活著的人裡縮小兇手的範圍。  
玩遊戲的時候，她沒有留意，但當整個表格做完，她卻發現一項驚人的事實。

 

只要她是體保生，靳明丞就不會是兇手。

這個遊戲存在著一定的規則，必然也有其他人相互對應的關係連接，只可惜她玩其他角色的次數不夠多，不足以拿來歸納分析。  
至此，她才真正相信靳明丞。  
她重新抬起頭，看向身側的青年，靳明丞輕聲問，「你有結論了嗎？」  
「如果我不是兇手，你就不是兇手。」話才出口，她赫然發現這結論有多違背自然法則。  
靳明丞卻笑了，「你若不殺人，我絕不殺人。」聲音很輕，語意卻重如千金。

蘇曉寒想對方八成是誤會自己那句話的真正意思，但她也不可能去解釋自己不是真的體保生，她正式將靳明丞當成戰友，進行戰況分析，「9點35分，若韓少麟不在廁所，那顯然就是和水月在廚房。」

「我也是這麼推斷。我和藍水月大概說了十分鐘就離開廚房去廁所，這個路線不會經過客廳。從動線上來看，韓少麟若要閃避我的視線，他必然要從客廳那側過來。當我發現廁所上鎖之後，就上樓去找另一間廁所，從上樓到你尖叫這段期間不過五分鐘，如果這五分鐘，韓少麟都和藍水月待在一起，他們就不可能是兇手。」

 

「但你不知道。」蘇曉寒犀利地指出。  
「的確，我不知道。我們可以使點手段問出真相。」

 

蘇曉寒點點頭，轉而說，「如果他們有不在場證明，那麼就剩柳旭和韓少昀的嫌疑最大。」  
靳明丞：「你心裡有答案嗎？」  
「雖然很難相信，但我的確是懷疑某一個人。」

 

靳明丞：「不如我們仿效瑜亮，把名字寫在手上，再一起攤開來看。」  
蘇曉寒雖訝異昔日同窗的童心，倒也沒有反對，兩個人各自在手心上寫了字，倒數三秒，一起向對方攤開。

 

兩人的手掌上寫著同一個人的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ──────── 【向讀者挑戰】───────
> 
> 一直覺得向讀者挑戰是本格推理派的浪漫，怎樣都想自己試試看。
> 
> 到這裡為止，所有的線索都被給出來了，想玩的人可以猜猜兇手。
> 
> ─────────────────────────


	4. Chapter 4

「你剛剛說了那麼多，其實根本不需要。」一看到靳明丞手上的名字，蘇曉寒頓時有種自己被耍的不爽感。  
「我以為你會想知道更加全面的資訊。」  
「你很了解我嗎？」蘇曉寒一口氣梗著，不客氣地回話，她沒注意自己跨過分際，但有人注意到了。  
「我知道你是誰。」靳明丞不慍不火地回答。  
蘇曉寒輕哼一聲，她的同學顯然很喜歡用這種似是而非的答案來搪塞她的問題，好像這樣就能讓她忽略他的意有所指。  
「那我們要如何揭發兇手？」  
「人贓俱獲。」

○

那天晚上平安無事地度過了，更加深眾人對兇手來自外部的認知，蘇曉寒也不爭辯，天一亮，柳旭和靳明丞開始研究如何修復通訊。韓少麟和蘇曉寒外出去檢視路況，韓少昀和藍水月在廚房裡準備早餐，維持著兩人一組的模式行動。

蘇曉寒和韓少麟才走到外頭，就發現汽車裡的汽油被漏光了，山莊裡也沒有備用汽油，這個山莊很偏僻，位在山頂上，要開兩個小時的車才會到山下，距離最近的市區還要再開兩個小時，如果要走路下山，可能要走上六個小時，他們六人裡，只有韓少麟和蘇曉寒兩人的體力能夠負荷，但若將其他四人留在山上，他們兩個下山去求救，等於將弱者留在山上供人宰割。

韓少麟和蘇曉寒回到別墅裡通知大家這個壞消息。

這個噩耗讓藍水月和韓少昀的臉色瞬間蒼白，兩個男生比較鎮定，但表情也不太好，蘇曉寒靠過去：「怎麼樣？」  
靳明丞：「供電目前沒有問題，但暫時無法恢復通訊，可能電信線路損壞了，我需要去看看電箱。」  
蘇曉寒：「我跟你去吧，有個照應。」  
「曉寒你會嗎？還是我跟去？」柳旭溫聲問道。  
「沒關係，」蘇曉寒搖搖頭，「你休息吧，你也累了。」  
柳旭表情有些鬆動，畢竟蘇曉寒很少對他溫情脈脈，「那你們小心一點。」

避開眾人的視線，蘇曉寒和靳明丞一前一後走到廚房外牆，牆外安著老式的電箱，靳明丞打開電箱門，拿出手電筒往裡一照，便看見通訊的線路被剪斷了。

「人為的。」  
「我看看，」蘇曉寒上前，靳明丞向左側退開，蘇曉寒之前為了實驗修過相關的課程，她小心翼翼地撥開外面的塑膠包裝，檢視電線的斷口。

之前他們在討論誰是兇手後，靳明丞建議隱瞞蘇曉寒本身的專業知識，蘇曉寒也懶得去想靳明丞為何對她出格的表現毫不驚訝，她同意這麼做只是想讓兇手措手不及。

蘇曉寒：「如果有備用電線的話，換上去就可以恢復通訊。」  
靳明丞：「儲藏室應該會有。」  
蘇曉寒：「那我們去拿。」  
「等一下，」靳明丞扣住她的手臂，「如果修好了呢？」  
「那我們就打電話報警。」蘇曉寒詫異地問，「不是嗎？」  
「備用電線應該只有一組，一旦我們修好，兇手只要再剪一次，我們就束手無策。」  
「你的意思是，我們不修？」  
「修當然要修，但不能全修。」  
蘇曉寒看了靳明丞一眼，忽然領悟，「不如這樣，我們修好電箱這裡的線路，把客廳和其他人房裡的電話線藏起來，留下你房裡的，然後你先報警。」

兩人達成共識，回到客廳後，靳明丞向大家說明情況，「電線被人剪斷了，無法維修。」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
蘇曉寒和靳明丞對看一眼，說出套好的謊言，「我剛剛出去檢查汽車的時候，發現不遠處有一個巡邏箱，附近的派出所每七天會來巡邏一次，最近的紀錄是六天以前。如果沒有意外，巡邏警察應該明天一早就會來巡邏。」  
「真的嗎？」韓少昀歡喜地大叫，「我們明天就可以離開這裡了！」  
「如果沒意外的話。」

自從知道會有外援，大家的心情都放鬆許多，藍水月端出六菜一湯，每個人都吃了不少，飯後，大家開始討論接下來的行動。  
「既然兇手剪斷了外面的電線，想必還在外面徘徊，我們待會分別檢查門窗，確認每扇門窗都要鎖好。」韓少麟發號施令，讓每個人分頭檢查整棟山莊對外的出口。

蘇曉寒負責二樓，她走上樓梯，檢查每扇窗戶是否有被破壞的痕跡。她檢查到一半，就聽見身後傳來極為輕淺的腳步聲，在來人接近她背後時，她迅速側身，將對方整個往前摔！  
「哇！你幹嘛！」韓少昀狼狽地撞到牆上，頭髮凌亂地垂落在額前。  
「才想問你幹嘛。」蘇曉寒戒備地打量她，「你工作做完了？」  
「關你什麼事，」韓少昀懶得和她多說，「今晚八點，我哥約你在湖邊見面，你愛去不去。」  
「就這樣？沒有別的？」  
韓少昀似乎本想再說幾句難聽話，但終究是忍下來，她轉身下樓，蘇曉寒鎖緊所有的窗戶後，走進廁所，廁所裡有一個對外的窗戶，可以將整個湖邊景色盡收眼底。  
如果不是發生這種事，這趟旅程本可以很美好。

蘇曉寒和靳明丞說了八點的邀約，兩人都認為這是讓兇手現身的好機會，蘇曉寒決定赴約，靳明丞面上卻有遲疑，「你不是不會游泳？」  
蘇曉寒一楞，「我會啊。」那是她唯一擅長的運動，當然算不上游泳健將，但至少通水性。  
靳明丞看著她的表情有些微妙，卻沒有再多說。

接近晚間八點，蘇曉寒藉口身體不適先回房休息，實際卻是繞到廚房邊的後門，從後門走到湖邊。  
晚間八點的湖不如白日碧水波濤，整個湖卻在星光下發亮，星光順著水波在湖面上流淌，蘇曉寒停下腳步，面向湖面，她很久沒看見如此自然的景色，在學校念書時沒有，在實驗室研究時沒有，就連難得的旅行都要提心吊膽地度過，在這之前，她唯一一次停下腳步欣賞山水美景，竟是此刻。

風很涼，今晚的天氣不錯，夜空能見群星閃爍。微風拂過她的髮絲，裙擺在風中翻飛成浪，蘇曉寒微微一笑，低頭看向自己的裙擺，湖面上的倒影驀然出現第二個人，正沉默地站在她身後。蘇曉寒尚未反應，便覺得自己被人狠狠一推，她頓時失去重心，重重落入湖裡。

冰冷的湖水倒灌進鼻腔，眼前漆黑一片，蘇曉寒掙扎著張開手臂想要划水，卻無法動作，身體像是被什麼東西綁住了，完全無法自主，一股無以言喻的恐懼從身體裡竄出來，壓制住她的求生反應，她拼命想動，卻無法移動手臂一分一毫，絕望瞬間漫過心坎，她感覺到自己正逐漸下沉，下沉，下沉。

她要死了。  
再也回不去了。

○

落水的聲音大的引人注意，「曉寒！」

兩道人影一前一後跳進湖裡，藍水月拿著手電筒，在湖邊來來回回地尋找蘇曉寒的蹤跡，柳旭跪在湖邊，神情絕望地看著幽深的湖面，韓少昀神情慌張，不住地問，「她怎麼會掉下去？」  
柳旭征征搖頭，死盯著湖面，當韓少麟和靳明丞雙雙浮出水面，他的神情終於有一絲鬆動。  
「她怎麼樣？」他急迫地問。  
韓少麟搖搖頭，靳明丞卻是二話不說再潛下去，韓少麟愣了一下，接過藍水月遞過來的手電筒，也跟著再次潛入。

溺水之後的黃金時間只有數分鐘，當眾人愈來愈絕望，靳明丞終於浮出水面，手臂拖著臉色慘白的少女，韓少麟隨後浮出，和靳明丞一起將蘇曉寒帶到岸邊。

後院的燈已經全數打亮，躺在地上的蘇曉寒毫無呼吸，長髮貼在過於白皙的臉上，韓少麟替她作心肺復甦術，五分鐘過去，蘇曉寒卻沒有絲毫轉醒的跡象，韓少麟終於停下了動作，看著藍水月，輕輕搖頭，藍水月一瞬間痛哭失聲，「曉寒！」哭泣的聲音在山中繚繞，風更涼了。

「走開！」靳明丞很快接替韓少麟的動作，他的手法老練又精確，神情極為認真，像是整個世界只剩這一件事值得關注，所有的同學都沒見過這樣的靳明丞，一瞬間，只能征征望著他。

汗水從靳明丞的額側倘下，緩緩落在蘇曉寒闔上的眼簾，一滴，兩滴，三滴。

「明丞，夠了！」韓少麟起身想拉他，卻被他一手推開，「我說，走開！」  
「曉寒已經死了！」韓少麟臉色嚴肅，「你讓她好好走。」

一聲抽泣伴隨著扭曲心臟的聲音從柳絮的胸腔發出來，他就著跪地的姿勢爬過來，「曉寒！」

靳明丞沒有停下急救的動作，他專注地聽不見任何聲音，看不見任何事物，他的世界只剩下蘇曉寒慘白的臉。  
明明就有其他方式，明明還有其他方式，為什麼那時候，他沒有阻止她的赴約？  
他明明知道蘇曉寒不通水性，為什麼還相信她的話？

沒人知道靳明丞在想什麼，只能看見他的表情愈來愈嚴寒，像是下定決心要和全世界做對。

聲音突然嘈雜起來，燈光在湖邊四處閃爍，一台警車停在山莊門前，兩個警察走下車，一看見滿地狼藉，他們迅速靠近。

一聲嗆咳從靳明丞手下傳來，靳明丞愣住，隨著蘇曉寒連番地嗆咳，他嚴寒的表情逐漸龜裂。當警察靠近後，一位警察問，「是誰報的警？」

「是我。」靳明丞扶著蘇曉寒站起身，用一隻手臂撐住對方站不住的身體，他往他的同學們看了一眼，表情莫測高深。  
藍水月最快反應過來，她靠近他們，接過蘇曉寒，就見靳明丞不知和警察說了什麼，一個警察隨他走進山莊，一個警察開始向他們了解事發經過。

蘇曉寒沒怎麼開口，藍水月知道的也不多，她交待一些經過，便見靳明丞和另一位警察走出山莊，靳明丞從她手裡接過蘇曉寒，曉寒虛弱地靠在他懷裡，藍水月不禁一楞。她從沒見過曉寒和除了韓少麟以外的異性那麼親近。

兩個警察似乎達成了共識，他們再度走近，一個警察向他們說，「另一台警車不久就會過來，我的同事會載你們下山。」

他們沒有等太久，另一台警車很快就到了。靳明丞扶著蘇曉寒上了另一台警車，藍水月也跟著上去。

韓少麟、韓少昀和柳旭坐進第一台警車，藍水月遠遠看向韓少麟，他輕輕向她點頭，藍水月不確定這個點頭是什麼意思，但總有些在意。

她坐進警車副駕駛座，從後視鏡看見第一台警車已經出發，正要開過他們。她轉頭看向窗外，正好瞧見與他們錯身而過的警車裡，後座的柳旭低垂著頭，一絲光亮在他的手腕間一閃而過。

 

Fin.


	5. 番外

【番外】

 

催命的鈴聲直灌腦門，蘇曉寒赫然睜開眼睛，熟悉的天花板和熟悉的房間，電腦螢幕透出的白光穿過椅背灑落在地上。蘇曉寒瞇起眼睛，隱隱約約能看見螢幕上熟悉的介面，她摸起床頭櫃上的眼鏡戴上，坐到電腦桌前。

螢幕上是遊戲開始的介面，蘇曉寒點進進度儲存，慣例尋找自己最新的進度。她點進最新的那個欄位，便進入遊戲中。

一進入，遊戲便顯示此劇本進入隱藏結局，將開啟隱藏劇情，隨後，她就看見體保生半坐在病床上，藍水月坐在床邊的椅子上，給她削蘋果，靳明丞站在窗邊，側轉半邊臉，朝窗外看去。風光明媚，青年的衣襬和髮絲微微飄動，頗有幾分絕世出塵的味道。

「曉寒，你怎麼發現柳旭是兇手？」水月將蘋果遞給她，輕薄的蘋果皮在少女白皙的指節間豔紅如血。

體保生的對話框驀然跳出來，框裡一片空白，與以往完全不同，蘇曉寒只愣了幾秒，便下意識輸入一段話。

「一開始，他說，『這表示，拿斧頭的那個人力氣很大吧。』，這句話引起我的懷疑。我只有說有人試圖攻擊我，並沒有具體說是什麼。所以知道的兇器的人，不是我，就是兇手。第二，我問你們不在場證明，他說，他在廣告中間去了廁所，時間是八點半，又說靳明丞在節目快結束的時候去了廚房。這個證詞我覺得很奇怪。」蘇曉寒停在這裡，決定試著發送。

這句話一送出，病房裡的兩個人便有反應。  
藍水月好奇追問，「哪裡奇怪？」  
側身的青年轉回頭注視她，卻不答話。

蘇曉寒決定往下打。  
「看電視的時候，我們通常不會注意廣告的時間，即便是看了時鐘，也不會記得。如果記得，那可能說明這個人的記憶好，又注重時間。可是柳旭回答時，他卻只記得自己去廁所的時間，卻不記得靳明丞出去的時間，這違反常理。另一方面，人在第一次回答問題，尤其是毫無準備的情況下，回答會毫無組織，但柳旭的回答卻很工整，給的資訊不多不少，全部對得上，顯然這個回答是經過準備的。我開始想，什麼樣的人會事先知道要回答這個問題？這樣一想，他的嫌疑就更大了。」

「可是他、他的身體，」藍水月有點發懵，「哪有那麼大的力氣？」

「單只是舉起斧頭不需要那麼大的力氣。」蘇曉寒停了一會，視線朝身形單薄的青年看去，又接著打字，「如果以肩膀為支點，讓斧頭順著移動，再讓它落下，自由落體的速度加上它的鋒利就能夠切開我的脖子。」

這些字蘇曉寒是用打的，是以畫面裡，躺在病床上的少女說來雲淡風輕，但話裡描繪的血腥畫面已足夠藍水月臉色一白。

蘇曉寒覺得這個隱藏番外相當擬真，角色居然能隨著她的話作出相對應的反應，她頓時解釋得更加認真。「但這些都不能將他定罪，所以我們才決定等他出手。」

「可是這樣也太危險了，你又不是不知道你最怕水。」

蘇曉寒搔搔腦袋，她還真是沒想過體保生居然會有這個弱點，難怪會在其他劇本裡被藍水月淹死在湖裡。仔細想來，當時她在遊戲裡，既能承接體保生的體能，當然也必須承擔這個角色的弱點。

「幸好明丞還留了一手。」水月的視線一瞬間朝青年瞥去，靳明丞不鹹不淡地說，「二樓廁所的攝影機是曉寒架的。」

「噢。」水月吶吶應聲。  
病房一瞬間沉寂下來，藍水月忽然飛快地說，「那曉寒你休息吧，我和明丞改天再來看你。」

十九歲的體保生也許不明白這是怎麼回事，但二十四歲的蘇曉寒一瞬間明白，藍水月為什麼在其他劇本裡會成為兇手。

「再見。」再也不見，蘇曉寒心想，終於結束了，等等就把遊戲殺掉，兩不相見。

「你先出去，我還有話要說。」青年站在窗前，一動也不動。

「噢，那我在外頭等你。」藍水月遲疑一下，起身走出病房，她回頭看進房內，靳明丞當著她的面把門關上。

蘇曉寒不動聲色，此處沒有她的對話框。她看著靳明丞走到病床前，青年的形象如同往常，在對話出現的同時面對螢幕外的她。

「蘇曉寒，我們見面吧。」

什麼？這個要見網友的即視感是怎麼回事？  
蘇曉寒這一驚非同小可，順勢後退，整個人連同椅背向後倒，腳瞬間勾到電源線，啪的一聲，電腦螢幕頓時暗下，椅子重重撞到地面。

螢幕的另一頭。  
在鏡框背後，男人的眼緩緩瞇了起來。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放個裡設定：
> 
> 裡設定：  
> 1\. 凶器最後在柳旭的床底下被找出來。  
> 2\. 靳明丞在其中一個兇手劇本裡的凶器是眼鏡。此處致敬《偽裝者》。  
> 3\. 藍水月是不是兇手的關鍵在於靳明丞有沒有坦白意中人是誰。  
> 4\. 蘇曉寒架攝影機是在二樓關窗戶的時候。  
> 5\. 靳明丞一開始沒有喜歡蘇曉寒。  
> 6\. 這個故事沒有共犯。  
> 7\. 柳旭沒有精神分裂。
> 
> 以上，可以玩個海龜湯。


End file.
